How To Save A Life
by GiGi Sophia
Summary: Jade finds out two huge secrets Cat has been hiding. What will Jade do. Will she tell Sikowitz or will she keep Cats secrets like she promised.
1. Chapter 1

"Cat...what is that?" Jades voice peirced through me. "Cat!" Jade yelled angerly. I grabed my red velvet hair and twirled it around my fingers. "What?" I said in a quiet voice glancing up at Jades eyes. They were filled with furry. "What is that!" Jade said with the same furry in her voice that was in her eyes. Pointing at my wrist. I looked down. "Nothing." "Cat..." Jade sounded angery but calmed down with the next sentence. I think she could tell she was intimidating me. Jade sat next to me on the steps outside her house. Jades parents had left for the week and I didn't want Jade to be lonley so I decided to stay with her, but right now, I wish I hadn't. Jade turned my arm over to see my wrist. "Cat how did this happen?" She was calm and had a concerned, understanding tone when she talked this time. "I don't know." I tried to say ditzyly and upbeat, but Jade wasn't buying it. "Cat...are you cutting yourself?" "No!" I yelled. "Cat." Jade said tilting her head slightly. I looked down at the ground,looked in Jades eyes, then looked back at the ground. "So I should take that as a yes?" "No." I looked in Jades eyes again. I looked down and said with a sigh "Yes." Jade kept looking at me while I had my head down. Jade had already seen my right wrist covered in bright red horizontal cuts. Jade gently took my left wrist and lifted my sleeve up and saw more horizontal cuts along with a couple vertical cuts. I looked at her as she was holding my wrist. "Jade..." I said with a weak voice. She cut me off. "I love you, Cat. Don't ever forgett that. Please." Jade pulled my sleeve down and stood up. "Jade wait!" I tugged down on her shirt and she came down as if I pulled her down. "Please don't tell." I said with unintentional sad puppy dog eyes. "I won't, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. I'm really upset you didn't think so before." Jade got back up,walked up the two other steps she had before her door. Jade was opening the door when she closed it suddenly. "Cat, how have you been hidding those cuts?" "Bracelets." "Then what's with the long sleeves? It's 80 degrees." I started twirling my hair again and looking down. Jade sat back next to me. "Cat, Cat turn around." "Why" "Please, Cat just do it." I turned around with tears in my eyes. Jade already found out a huge secret of mine. She can't find out another. Jade lifted up both my sleeves all the way revealing hundreads of bruises. Jade looked into my eyes with terror in hers. "Cat, please tell me how this hapened." Jade said choking back tears. Her voice was cracking. I got up opened the door and ran into Jades room and started crying on her bed. Jade came in seconds after I did. "Cat please tell me what's going on!" Jade was crying. "Cat!" Jades voice quivered. My sadness turned to anger. "You don't understand!" I screamed at Jade "You always complain about how your dad is horrible and how he hates you. But he doesn't do this to you does he?" I started crying again, but I still felt anger. I took my pink sweatshirt and my jeans off. You couldn't even see the color of my skin. If you didn't know any better you'd think my skin color was black and blue. "You don't understand." I said as I dropped to the floor. Jade quikely ran to me got on the floor and held me. We were both crying. I finally calmed down. Still in my bra and panties I was going to put my heavy pink sweatshirt and jeans back on. "Cat no." "What?" I was still crying. Jade sniffed because of a stuffy nose from her own crying. "Here, wear this." Jade said. It sounded like she was going to cry agin. "It's to hot for that. Please just wear it. You don't have to hide around me." Jade handed me a black tank top and black short shorts. "Sorry all I have is black." I smiled and somewhat giggled. Jade giggled too. "I love you, you're my best friend and you mean everything to me." Jade said with a smile on her face as she hugged me. "I love you too Jade." I went into the bathroom and put the cloths on. When I came out of the bathroom I climed into bed with Jade. Her back was turned and she was already asleep. As I layed in her all black room, in her all black bed, I knew what was going to happen when we went back to school next week. She was going to tell Sikowitz. I didn't think much about it, I was to exauhsted. I snuggled with the black sheets and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Week went by pretty fast. Time flys when you're having fun. It was early morning and me and Jade were getting read for school. "Uggh, okay!" Jade slammed down the phone. "Who was that?" "My Parents, they're not comming back for another week." Jade said plopping down on the couch in her living room. "Well great! I can stay with you for another week." I said with a big smile on my face. Jade pulled her head up, which was hanging down low. "I guess, but you're going to have to go home eventually." I looked down playing with my fingers. "I know." I turned around with a twirl, my hair and pink floral skirt blew in the breeze I created with the twirl. I walked from Jade's living room, into the kitched. I opened the fridge and got out a package of pink snowballs. I always eat them for breakfast. "I don't understand how you could eat that crap for breakfast." Jade said getting up and throughing her backpack over her shoulder. "Have an apple." "Nooooo!" I yelled, then I giggled. Jade took a step toward the door. I ran from the kitchen to the door, and blocked it with my body. "Beat ya." I winked at Jade, opened the door and ran out.

The car ride to hollywood arts was quiet. Jade put on the radio to entertain me, but her focus was mostly on the road. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. Me and Jade hadn't talked about it since it happened. I still can't believe she found out I cut myself and my father beats me, all in the same night. She said she wouldn't tell, but I don't believe her. I mean, she would be right to tell. What kind of friend would she be if she knew my father beat me, and just let it happen? Honestly I don't care if she tells Sikowitz or Lane about my father. I'm just worried she's going to tell them about my cutting. That's way to personal! I stomped my foot. "Cat what are you doing?" She said with a smile on her face."Oh, Uh, nothing" "I don't know, sounded like a pretty strong stomp." "Just deep in thought." "Mm." "Alright, get out of the car." Jade demanded. "What?" "We're here."

Jade jumped out of the car and slammed the door. Her car was to high for me so she came around to my side and grabbed my waist, and held it while I jumped down. She let go of me, got my backpack out and handed it to me. I watched Jade as she slammed the door, and walked away. I stood there for a minute until the bell rang. I took a deep breth "This is going to be a long day." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and ran into school.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of hollywood art's unique school bell had rang. I saw Andre, Tori, and Jade all hanging around Tori's locker. I was hiding around the corner. "Ugh, i'm late to study hall!" Tori's voice pierced through Jade. It always did. "Dude, it's just study hall." Jade said. "Gank!" Tori said with a stop of her foot and walked away. "Hey, only Sikowitz can call me that." Jade shouted at Tori. "What are you doing?" A soft warm voice said from behind. "Shhh." I said putting a hand over Becks mouth. "I'm spying." "Why?" Beck mumbled into my hand. "Because I am." "Now go away." I snapped. Beck patted me on my head and disappeared.

"So, what are you going to talk to Sikowitz about after school?" I heard Andre ask Jade. "What?" "I over heard you asking Sikowitz if you could talk to him after school." "It's nothing Andre." "Look, I don't want to sound like a Vega, but I really should get to study hall." "Yeah, me to, catch ya later Jade." Andre came around the corner. "Hey little red." "Hi, Andre." I said with a sigh and walked passed him to study hall.

I walked down the empty halls of hollywood arts until I got to my study hall class. The teacher's nose was buried into a newspaper. He didn't even notice the loud slam the door made, either that, or he just didn't care. I walked further into the class room when I noticed Jade wasn't there. She went to class five minutes before me. No way I made it there before her.

"Do any of you guys know where Jade went?" I expected a bunch of shoulder shrugs. It seemed like that was the only thing these guys do. "Yeah.." one of them started. "Some Crazy man with a coconut took her out of class." "Oh no!" I bolted out of class to Sikowitz room.

I ran up to Sikowitz's room then stoped. The door was closed. I peeked into the little window all the teachers doors had. I saw the back of Jade and the front of Sikowitz. He looked more serious than i've ever seen him. I took a huge breath then walked in.

Sikowitz popped his head up, his eyes meant mine for a second then he turned his attention back to Jade. "Uh, Jade I think we're done here, let me just walk you out." He walked her to the door whispered a couple things to her, then she left.

I stood there watching as Sikowitz closed the door. "Alright Cat, sit down." "No thank you." I shook my head and started to walk towards the door next to the stage. "Cat." Sikowitz looked at me and I sat down in the chair jade was sitting in. Sikowitz sat in the chair he sat in when he was talking to Jade.

"Cat.." Sikowitz started "I know this may be uncomfortable for you, as it is for me, and you may not even want to talk to me about this, so let me make this easy." My head was down the entire time as Sikowitz was talking. "Jade was very concerned about you." "She told me that you've been cutting yourself, and that your dad might be hitting you." "Is this true?"

I had a choice. I knew what would happen if I said yes. Child services would be called, and i'd be taken away, put in foster care. I'd never see my friends, or hollywood arts again. I couldn't handle that thought.

I looked up at Sikowitz. "The cutting part is true but my parents already know and i'm in therapy for it, so it's okay." "And my dad doesn't hit me, I fell out of the top bunk of my bed, and I bruise easily." "Are you sure?" No, i wasn't. Only Jade, now Sikowitz knew that I cut. And my dad did hit me, badly. "Yeah, i'm fine."

I poped up from my seat like a waffle in a toaster and walked out. I didn't know what to do. A million things ran through my mind. The bell rang and the halls of hollywood arts filled up as fast as they emptied. School was over, and I was standing by Tori's locker. "Hey Cat!" A gravely voice called to me. "Let's go, I don't want to stay in this hell hole any longer than I have to." I almost forgot I was staying with Jade. "No, it's okay, I want to go home." Are you sure?" "You know my parents arn't coming home for another week." "I know, I just want to go home." "Okay kitty Cat." Jade kissed me on the top of my head and left.

I stood alone in the hall for a couple of minutes zoned out. I came back to reality and decided to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of rain pounding on the ground soon filled my ears. It was dark, rainy and cloudy. Reminded me of Jade. She loved this kind of weather. I bet she's having a ball outside.

I hate this type of weather, but I don't want to face what is waiting for me at home. I knew what I was doing when I told Jade I wanted to go home. A death sentence, but that's what I want. What a perfect day to die. Dark and gloomy.

I walked up the long walk way to my house. I stopped and looked at my house. How beautiful it was. How the lights that were on inside illiminated the darkness outside. How something so tragically ugly could happen in a place so devastatingly beautiful.

I opened the door and walked in to an empty house. No one was home. "I have to do this to myself?" I thought. I guess so.

I walked to my dads bedroom. He kept a gun under his pillow to protect me. Funny he was the one who was hurting me. I took the gun and walked up to my room.

"It's better this way Cat." No one can hurt you, not even yourself." I said to myself, forcing the gun up to my head. "It's better." I said as I pulled the trigger.


End file.
